badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Going to Stop Turning Around
It seems like every time I turn around, another person dies. It all started minutes ago. I was browsing the internet during a thunderstorm when my computer turned red, and it said "Every time you turn around, someone will die!" I turned towards my window to see 3 people walking down the sidewalk, hurrying to get home. All of a sudden, one of them was hit by a car. He was blown to bits by the impact and his blood and intestines splattered everywhere. I started screaming in terror since it came true. I turned to my Mom and I screamed for her to call 9-1-1. All of a sudden, I remembered not to turn around. I heard a loud scream and as of instinct, I turned towards my window. I saw that one of them tripped over the curb and he cracked his head open on the pavement. He died as his blood was squirting everywhere. I suddenly remembered that I turned around again, and now a third person was going to die. It would be the only one left. Without turning my head, I opened the window and I screamed "Don't move! You will die!" He said "What do you mean?" All of a sudden, he was hit by a bolt of lightning and some of his fried intestines splattered on my window. The ambulances came here now. I didn't turn around throughout the entire time. When the police came, they were questioning me. Since I was faced away from them, they wanted me to turn around so they could hear me better. I said "I can't. Someone will die if I turn around." Angered, one of the cops grabbed me and turned me around. I screamed "No!" as the ceiling fan in my room fell down and chopped one of the cops heads off. His blood shot out like a geyser. The other cop screamed "Fuck!" as he spun around. As he did so, he bumped into me and he turned me around. All of a sudden, his gun accidentally fired and blood started dripping out of his leg. He died a few moments afterwards. My Mom screamed in terror. All of a sudden, I tripped over something and I turned around as I fell to the ground. When my Mom came rushing in, she tripped over one of the dead cops, and broke her neck over a stool laying on its sides. Her head fell off and my entire room was covered witth blood. She died as well. I killed 6 people in so little time. I can't harm anyone else. I'm going to commit suicide before I can do any further damage. After I post this story, I'm going to back up without turning around, grab the officer's gun, and shoot myself. I will hurt no one no more. News Report: Freak Accident Leaves 7 People Dead During the thunderstorm, 7 people so close to each other died. 3 people outside were killed. 1 was hit by a car, 1 tripped and cracked his head open, and 1 was hit by a bolt of lightning. Also, 4 people inside one of the rooms of a nearby house died. 2 cops, a mother, and her son died. One of the cops was decapitated after a ceiling fan fell from above, and the other one died of blood loss after his gun blew up, injuring his right leg. The mother was killed when she tripped and broke her neck, and the kid shot himself in the head. Blood was pooled everywhere. Cops will be looking into this case to see if they can find any other clues to why it happened. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:News Report Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta